1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for generating images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic device, a camera function has been improved, and thus a user can capture a desired image with a high definition. In addition thereto, the electronic device utilizes depth information depending on a distance between the electronic device and subjects, thereby improving user convenience.
For example, the electronic device can collect a plurality of images by using an array camera included in the electronic device, and thus can acquire information depending on a depth of each subject.
According to the existing technique, depth information of various subjects is extracted by using a plurality of camera modules included in the electronic device. However, when the depth information of the subjects is extracted in the electronic device, an image is processed by extracting the depth information more than necessary, which results in an increase in an amount of image processing in practice.